Un Amor Imposible
by MariviEspeon
Summary: Sans era un chico muy feliz y burlón, hasta que el asesinato de su hermano lo dejo muy mal, pero al estar mucho tiempo con una chica empieza a superar su muerte, y a enamorarse, pero alguien impedirá, es Amor Imposible.


Holawi, hoy les traigo el nuevo fic, espero recibir apoyo con él, empecemos! (Undertale no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes)

"{Un Amor Imposible}"

Era una tranquila mañana en el subsuelo, todos los monstruos estaban despiertos y esparcidos por todo el subsuelo, pero había una persona que no está muy calmada que digamos… Era Sans, pero todo lo contrario a calmado o enojado, al contrario. Este estaba muy triste en su lugar favorito de tomar copas y bebidas, mirando melancólico el suelo de madera, pensando en una de las peores escenas de absolutamente toda su vida, unas lágrimas caían de sus mejillas.

*FLASHBACK*

Sans buscaba a su hermano, Papyrus, lo busco por todo el subsuelo, pero al no tener rastro de él se asustó mucho y el único lugar por el cual no busco fue donde los humanos caían al subsuelo, donde se encontraba Flowey, decidió ir rápidamente allí, y si no lo encontraba le avisaría a Asgore para que Papyrus fuera buscado, pero con lo que sus ojos se encontraron, no hallaba explicación para lo que estaba presenciando en ese momento.

Vio como su padre, Gaster, estaba en plena lucha a muerte con Papyrus, el cual no tenía como defenderse, cada golpe dado por Gaster lo debilitaba más y más… las hermosas flores amarillas se manchaban con la sangre que chipoteaba de los golpes tan fuertes de Gaster, el cual se veía enojado, pero a la vez… Disfrutando el momento. Sans estaba crédulo, no entendía porque se estaban golpeando, o mejor dicho… Matando así. Papyrus lo miraba con dificultad, pero Gaster no se presenciaba de la pequeña presencia de Sans, Papyrus lo miraba tipo - Ayúdame hermano… -.

Sans estaba a punto de intervenir, pero alguien de repente lo agarro de la mano rápidamente y salió corriendo junto con Sans, el cual estaba a punto de asesinar a Gaster, pero al ver que alguien se lo llevaba se intentó soltar.

\- Pero, ¿qué?!, ¡Undyne suéltame en este instante! -Exclamo Sans intentando soltarse, Undyne paro de correr kilómetros lejos de la matanza, y con los ojos cristalizados miro a Sans, el cual se sorprendió de ver así a alguien tan serio como Undyne.

\- Sans, no podemos hacer nada… -Dijo Undyne en un hilo de voz, al parecer él estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba, pero ¿cómo? Se preguntó Sans antes de responderle sin entender.

\- ¿¡Como que no?!, ¡suéltame, necesito a mi hermano aquí! -Exclamo Sans a punto de sollozar y empezó a correr como nunca había corrido hacia donde estaba sucediendo todo.

\- Pobre Sans, si supiera… -Dijo Undyne quitándose las lágrimas para ir a casa.

Sans al correr unos kilómetros llego, y se encontró con lo que no quería, Papyrus estaba encima de las flores amarillas que se volvieron rojas por el charco de sangre, Papyrus estaba arregostado, con una flor debajo de sus manos, las cuales estaban apoyadas al pecho, como si Gaster hubiera echo eso, Sans corrió desesperado a su hermano con un par de lágrimas…

Este se acercó y se arrodillo, miro a su hermano el cual estaba muriendo, agarro la mano de él y Papyrus abrió los ojos con dificultad, Sans estaba con unas lágrimas por sus mejillas acariciando la mano de su hermano, como si de un cachorro se tratase.

\- S-Sans… -Balbuceo Papyrus, con un hilo en la voz por el dolor y con todas sus fuerzas hizo lo posible para mover el brazo.

\- P-Papyrus… ¿Q-que sucedió? -Pregunto Sans mirando con los ojos cristalizados a su hermano, el cual estaba muy feliz de poder ver a su más querido y confiable hermano, Sans.

\- G-Gaster quería deshacerse de mi... -Dijo Papyrus mirando a Sans, el cual se sorprendió y por dentro de él quería asesinar a su padre, y volver en el tiempo para salvar a su hermano.

\- ¿¡Q-que, por qué?! -Pregunto Sans crédulo, Papyrus volvió a dirigirle la mirada a su hermano y suspiro para poder hablar, Sans agarro la cabeza de Papyrus y la apoyo en su pierna de hueso.

\- E-el toda su vida m-me odio, pero… N-nunca dijo nada… -Dijo Papyrus sorprendiendo más a Sans, el cual estaba súper furioso y a la vez triste, sus lágrimas caían cada vez más, y más.

\- Q-que… -Dijo Sans crédulo, estaba muy confundido, este miro a su hermano, el cual no podía moverse, su dolor no se lo permitía.

\- Bueno… C-creo que mi hora a llegado… -Dijo Papyrus en un hilo de voz para después toser fuertemente llevándose casi todas sus fuerzas e energías.

\- ¡No, no puedes dejarme solo Papyrus! -Exclamo Sans sollozando, mirando a su hermano queriéndole dar una cachetada, pero él estaba muriendo, no podía hacerlo…

\- S-Sans… R-recuerda mis palabras… Yo… Siempre estaré c-contigo… -Dijo Papyrus usando sus últimas fuerzas para con una mano agarrar la de Sans y sonreírle débil, para después su mano se resbalaría, declarando que Papyrus a fallecido.

\- Papyrus… ¡NOO! -Sans grito desgarradoramente, se esparció ese grito por todo el subsuelo asustando a todos, incluyendo a Gaster.

Sans llorando como si fuera una cascada sus lágrimas limpiaron unas flores, con las cuales agarro muchas y con todas sus fuerzas lo enterró.

\- Papyrus… Has muerto en mis brazos y no pude hacer nada para salvarte… Pero te juro… Que te vengare, cueste, lo que me cueste -Dijo Sans secando sus lágrimas y abandonando el lugar.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Sans estaba tomando demasiadas copas, lo cual lo marearon, le alertaron ir a casa para irse a dormir, este asintió con dificultad ocultando su tristeza y se fue de ahí. Mientras el caminaba por los caminos fríos de los bosques nevados recordaba cuando Papyrus caminaba junto a él, e incluso sentía que lo seguían, se volteaba seguidamente, pero nadie estaba ahí, o… Al menos eso pensaba, por el camino se encontró, o mejor dicho… Choco contra Frisk cayendo directamente ambos en el suelo.

\- Oh, humana, lo lamento he estado algo despistado estos últimos días -Exclamo Sans, ocultando su tristeza con una sonrisa burlona, fingida claro, se levantó y este ofreció para ayudar a Frisk a levantarse.

\- No te preocupes Sans -Exclamo Frisk con una sonrisa y se levantó con ayuda de Sans - Y porque estos últimos días? -Pregunto la humana sobresaltando a Sans y poniéndolo cabizbajo.

\- Jeje, pues no es muy bueno lo que sucede que digamos, pero bueno jeje -Exclamo Sans con su risita burlona, empezó a sentirse bien junto con la humana -Oye, ¿vienes a tomar algo? Yo invito -Dice Sans con una sonrisita algo macabra, Frisk asintió y fueron a ese lugar.

Continuara…

PD: Y bien? La historia está muy sad, incluso se me salieron lágrimas al escribir x'd, weno equis. Apoyo, eso pido, PLOX.

Recomendaciones:

Corazón En Llamas de PokemonShipper3

The Mighty Storm (Español) de Pokefan2511

Fuerza Pokemon de Tylerpokemonur11

¡Chaiwyss!


End file.
